Miranda Chu
|background = #f0dc19 |color1 = #f0dc19 |bodyfontcolor = white |font = century gothic |fontcolor1 = white |name = Miranda Chu |image = Miranda_short_hair.jpg |color2 = #b2a208 |fontcolor2 = white |width = 350px |gender = Female |age = 17 |birthday = November 7, 1997 |education = Barfield High School |occupation = She doesn't work |address = 316 Harold Street, Lebeaux |relationships = Single Miralph |housemates = The Chu's |appearance = Miranda is a pretty girl Miranda has brown hair with light brown highlights and green eyes that sparkle. Miranda is very fashionable. She wears a lot of a make up and jewelry. She's big on earrings, mascara, bracelets, and lip gloss, sometimes lipstick. |personality = Miranda would call herself a pretty nice person if you asked. She can be pretty bubbly and congenial, especially when you first meet her. Miranda naturally comes off that way when she meets new people. But in reality, Miranda is very judgmental and she tends to label others based on their appearance or social status. Miranda has a very big head and unknowingly has this idea that she's better than others. Miranda is also very self-involved and self-loving. She oftens times won't notice things going on around her because she's too focused on her own life. However, Miranda isn't necessarily totally aware when she does this and, having being told that she can be self-absorbed, she makes an effort to put her focus on other people sometimes, especially when it's her friends or family. Miranda is generally a pretty smart girl, pretty naturally actually. School is easy for her and she doesn't have to try to hard to do well. She understands and picks up on things easily. Miranda actually likes school because not only does she do well, but she loves getting in on the social scene. Miranda is very much into boys and can be very flirtatious when she's around one of whom she's attracted to. |history = Miranda was born on November 7, 1997, in a hospital in South Dakota while her mother and father were on vacation. Miranda was born with a twin, who her parents named Lisa, a twin who Miranda grew up to be very close to. For most of her life and childhood, Miranda lived in Minnesota. She and her sister got into a lot of messes and had a lot of fun doing it. At the time, they thought they would be friends forever but that didn't last very long. When Miranda was 6 years old, her mother died of a rare cancer and it put tear in their family. Things were shaky and unsettling for a while and it took some time for things to get back to normal. It mostly affected her sister because while Miranda was very close to her dad, Lisa had a close bond with her mom and Lisa did not take the death well. When Miranda and Lisa started grade school, Miranda made a lot of friends while Lisa found it hard to make friends. The two didn't hang out much at school because of this but they still bonded at home. When Miranda was 11 years old, her father got remarried to a woman named Tracey. Miranda liked Tracey a lot because she was into a lot of the same things that she was into. While Lisa couldn't stand the fact that her dad got remarried, Miranda was all for it. And from there, Lisa and Miranda's relationship began to fade, as if it never existed. Miranda was pulled into her own groups of friends and was really looking forward to the fun privileges she'd get as a girl growing up like getting to wear make up, wearing fancy clothes, etc. Eventually, the family got sick of Minnesota so they moved to Los Anegeles which ended up being too overwhelming so now they're here in Lebeaux and they really like it. Miranda attends Barfield High School and has been really liking it. She's made a lot of friends. She's recently gone through a messy break up, but Miranda is still holding her head up high through high school. That break up even led to Miranda beginning to reconnect with Lisa which is great. She's actually really liking it and it's reminding her of their old times. |family = *'Dale Chu' - Miranda's dad was always the parent that favored her and her mother favored Lisa. Now, Dale shares his love equally to both girls but Miranda is convinced he still has a special spot for her that he doesn't have for anyone else. *'Lisa Chu' - Miranda and Lisa used to be close but then they drifted apart a lot as they grew into their teen years. Now, they are getting back on track and getting closer but it's not as easy as it seems for Miranda. *'Tracy Chu' - Miranda absolutely loves her step-mom because the two are so similar and she really likes hanging out with her. |friends = Miranda has a lot of friends and it'd be a lot to list so just. |trivia = *Miranda would marry herself if she could. *Miranda is pretty popular around school. |note = One half of the Chu girls. I've always like roleplaying twins and Lucy Hale's two different looks inspired me to make these twins. When I look back on it now, I don't really think Lucy really has two different looks but I really like these girls. |fc = Lucy Hale |user = ShorRoss44}}